People Will Say We're in Love
by Hester Golem
Summary: Little fic about Oliver and Percy and those meddling Weasleys. Written to the style of the song People Will Say We're in Love from the musical Oklahoma! Hope you enjoy. O.W/P.W Perciver? Olicy? Post-War.


A/N: A fanfiction in the style of the song People Will Say We're In Love from the musical Oklahoma.

I highlight the 'in the style' part because it's set in the wizarding world and it wouldn't make much in the way of sense if they were throwing bouquets at each other and baking pies/stealing gloves. So bear with me as I change around a few things.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, these are J.K Rowling's characters, I'm just borrowing them.

"And how is Oliver, dear? Is he back from his trip yet? Have you seen much of him?" the embers vibrated and glowed as Molly Weasley's mouth moved a mile a minute, quizzing her third eldest son on his life away from the Burrow.

Now nicely settled in his very own apartment, it had become routine for Percy's Sunday afternoon reading session to be interrupted by a floo-call from his overbearing mother. The main topic of these floo-calls was always the same: Oliver Wood.

"I haven't seen much of him mother, to be honest, I've been quite busy at the ministry." Percy's reply was short and precise, a habit he had picked up long before becoming involved with the ministry. Living in a household with six other siblings, you learnt to say what you have to say quickly and clearly when everyone else is fighting to be heard.

"Oh that reminds me! Ginny said she saw you and Oliver in Diagon Alley yesterday at the ice-cream parlour."

The tone in Molly's voice told Percy he'd been caught out, big time.

_Aw crap._

"Uh…yeah, we were only there for a minute. I had something to pick up from the bank; we bumped into each other and stopped for ice-cream. What was Ginny doing in Diagon Alley?" Percy tried to change the direction of the conversation but his mother was having nothing of it.

"She wanted to go look at a new owl so I asked her to take some money and get a book for me from Flourish and Blotts. She said she also saw you two there as well, for two people who don't really see each other that often you spend a lot of time with each other in one day."

Percy could make out in the embers that his mother was giving him a wry smile.

_What was Ginny doing? Stalking us?_

"Mother, it was a one-time thing, okay?" Percy was feeling very uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was headed.

Luckily for Percy, Merlin decided to take pity on him; at that moment, Oliver Wood himself breezed through the door. Percy took this opportunity to get out of the horrible situation he'd found himself in.

"Mother, I have to go, Oliver wants to use the fireplace to call his mother." Percy flat-out lied to his mother before quickly disconnecting the message with a wave of his hand over the embers before she could protest. (A.N: Okay I'm going to admit it, I have no clue how they disconnect messages.)

"Uh…I don't need to call my mother…" Oliver began, looking very confused.

He paused half-way through putting down his bags to stare at Percy.

"I know. We have to talk." Percy declared with the same sharpness he had with his mother.

"Uh oh, you're not breaking up with me are you?" Oliver joked, pulling a mock look of fear.

"This is serious Oliver, put your bags down and sit down." Percy instructed Oliver, voice filled with authority.

When Percy got serious like this, Oliver would usually hear him out and then decide whether it was something to worry about or just Percy being Percy.

Oliver followed the red-head's orders and sat down on the couch while Percy stood in front of the couch, pacing back and forth.

After pacing three or four times, Percy finally blurted out:

"People think we're in love!"

Oliver contemplated Percy's statement for a moment before bursting into a fit of booming laughter.

"OLIVER! This is serious!" Percy screeched over the sound of Oliver's obnoxious chortling.

Oliver managed to calm himself down enough to just grinning like a madman with occasional giggles.

"Okay P-Percy, firstly w-who thinks we're in l-love?"

"Well my mother, for one, and Ginny, pretty much my whole family!" Percy replied, beginning to pace again.

"You really think that's what they're thinking?" Oliver wasn't convinced, the Weasleys had never said anything to him, but then again, he'd never paid much attention.

"You know how they are! Their imaginations are more dangerous and wild than the Forbidden Forest."

"Imagination, huh…" Oliver trailed off, now that he thought about it; it wasn't really such a 'wild' conclusion.

Percy was too busy over-thinking everything to notice Oliver's growing smirk.

"Okay, I've got a plan. How about we make up a list of don'ts for you so you know what not to do in public?" Percy begins frantically looking for a pen and paper, before giving up and settling for his own memory.

Before Oliver could even reply Percy had already begun listing things.

"Okay…don't buy me scarfs from the Quidditch matches we go to with my family. It just makes Ginny and Hermione giggle and whisper to each other." Percy stated with a look of disgust at the memory of the girls' giggles.

"Fine, no more scarfs even though I know you like them…"

Percy gave Oliver a stern look to hide the silly grin that threatened to take over his features.

"Next: don't be so charming with my parents. Whenever my mother calls all she ever talks about is you, I think she wants you as a son more than me."

Oliver frowned at this, simply stating:

"Your parents love you Percy, you know that…" before adding:

"And I can't help it if your mum finds me charming, I'm perfect."

"My middle aged mother finds you charming and that makes you perfect? They've really set the bar low this year." Percy's attempts as making jokes were not the best but Oliver always found himself laughing at them.

"That's another thing, Fred and George have pointed out to me on a number of occasions that you're the only one who laughs at my jokes, so from now on I need you to find me as entirely boring as everybody else does."

Oliver couldn't contain his chuckle. This was the side of Percy that nobody ever really got to see, not even his parents and Oliver loved it.

"Who laughs at your jokes Perce?" Oliver teased, just to watch Percy's reaction.

"You do, apparently." Percy retorted, glaring half-heartedly.

"Okay, anything else?" Oliver asked, wondering how much longer Percy could go on about this.

"Yes, no sighing, no gazing, no gooey eyes, no looks of longing and absolutely no serenades in public. Do I make myself clear?" Percy said all this with a straight face, which made it even more difficult for Oliver to contain himself.

"Yes sir." Oliver replied, pulling a mock-salute.

"And another thing, don't start collecting my things…"

"Like what?" Oliver interrupted, looking slightly outraged.

"Give me my winter hat back and the jumper mother knitted last Christmas?"

Oliver blushed and mumbled a noncommittal reply.

"Look, just try and remember not to wear them around my parents because that's something they will notice."

When Percy was satisfied that he'd said all he needed to, he began to make his way back to his book when a hand gently grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He turned around to find himself in very close proximity to Oliver, staring straight into the keeper's brown eyes and sly smile.

"Some people would argue that you are to blame for these atrocious rumours as much as I am." Oliver was challenging Percy, and Percy could feel his heart start to beat a little faster.

"What on earth are you talking about Oliver?" Percy tried to play dumb but somehow he knew he wasn't going to get out of this one so easy.

"Sit down Percy, I've got a few don'ts of my own for you. To start off, why is it that whenever I come home from a trip, you're always cooking one of my favourite dishes?"

"Uh…well…I don't know, maybe it's just a coincidence?" Percy scrambled for an excuse, trying to hide the fact that he relished the look on Oliver's face when he arrived home to one of his favourite meals.

"Coincidence eh? Well what about that summer we spent at the Burrow, you know, the one where we carved our initials on that big oak tree near the Burrow? That was your idea." Oliver recalled with a triumphant look spread across his face.

"That…we…we were so much younger then, that was ages ago!" Percy whined.

Oliver shook his head.

"Percy, maybe you need to start taking your own advice. Come on, come sit down." Oliver gestured to the spot on the couch next to him. Percy was reluctant to have a seat but he knew Oliver would think he'd won if Percy refused to, so he sat down. As soon as Percy had taken his seat he realised just how close he was to Oliver and he could feel himself blushing. He hated that Oliver could do this to him simply by being close.

"Now here's my list: Don't go around praising me all the time, I mean, I know I'm absolutely amazing and when it comes to my Quidditch skills, I'm legendary. But there's no reason to go around looking at me like I'm some kind of god." Oliver said all this with a smug grin across his features.

"Pssh, yeah right." Percy rolled his eyes but his blush was still present.

Oliver continued, making sure to move a little closer to Percy on the couch, just to make sure the other man felt his presence, which, at that moment, he certainly could.

"Also, don't always be fixing your hair and adjusting your clothes around me, you don't need to look perfect. You can be so vain at times." Oliver started handing out low blows and Percy was shocked, he _hated_ being called vain.

"Oliver! I am not vain!" Percy raised his voice, almost reaching shouting levels.

Oliver ignored him and continued.

"Also, I think you should cut back on the rain cuddles." Oliver stated matter-of-factly.

"Rain cuddles?"

"Yes, whenever it rains and you've forgotten your umbrella you always insist on huddling under mine. You get really close and sometimes it looks like we're cuddling."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

Oliver couldn't hold back the grin that overtook his face, he knew that he was winding Percy up but he couldn't help himself.

Jumping up, Oliver grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him up to face him; Percy blushed at the contact.

"Really Percy, after all we've been talking about you shouldn't be holding my hand should you?" Oliver gave him a mock look of disapproval and watched as Percy's face began to glow bright red.

Percy opened his mouth to protest but Oliver cut him off.

"However, your hand does feel rather nice in mine…"

Percy barely had any time to react before Oliver pulled him flush against his broad keeper's chest, wrapping his right arm around his waist while his left hand held onto the other man's right hand. He began to sway them as though they were dancing to no music; that was until Oliver began humming a tune that sounded strangely familiar to Percy.

"Don't dance all night with me, 'till the stars fade from above." Oliver began to sing, surprisingly well since Percy had never heard him sing before.

"They'll see it's alright with me…" Oliver lowered his head to be beside Percy's ear as he almost whispered the words to the song.

Percy found he could hardly breathe as Oliver leant in closer and closer. He could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears but it wasn't enough to drown out the last words of the song.

"People will say we're in-"

Percy could hold back no longer. He brought Oliver's lips to his and he let go of all his reservations. After all, his brain was in no position to give orders when he could barely hear his own thoughts over the rhythmic beating of his heart.

Oliver returned the kiss with twice as much enthusiasm, wrapping both arms around Percy's waist and tilting his head back.

When they parted they both breathed a deep sigh of relief. The tension they felt before had now melted and all they could feel was warmth. They stood in that same position, Percy's head rested on Oliver's chest, for a few moments; just taking it all in.

Finally, Percy moved to look Oliver in the eyes.

"I don't want you to stop buying me scarfs, or wearing my clothes, or laughing at my jokes and I always want you to look at me like I look at you when you're not looking." Percy's words tumbled out of his mouth before he could check them.

'When you think I'm not looking." Oliver corrected, grinning widely.

Percy blushed and tried to look away but Oliver gently pulled his chin up to look straight at him.

"I never want you not to cuddle me in the rain, I never want your hand to be out of mine and I'll never be able to stop looking at you like you're the only person on this planet."

Oliver signed his declaration with a soft kiss.

Molly Weasley smiled to herself as she looked up at the large and beautifully decorated grandfather clock. Shortly after her call to her third eldest child, the clock had chimed; signalling a change in the location of a member of the Weasley family and watched as Percy Weasley moved from "In Denial" to the new location of "With Soulmate". _Percy will have a lot to talk about next floo-call, no doubt_, she mused to herself before continuing to read her book once more.

Finally fixed the ending! I was getting drunk with roommates when it just came to me. Probably not as romantic but a bit of a giggle if you're so inclined.

Thank you for all the reviews! Xx

Hester Golem


End file.
